Pearl vs. Undyne
Ceoxal= Pearl vs. Undyne is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis Steven Universe vs. Undertale! Which spear user will win this hectic fight? Intro Wiz: Spears, some of the more commonly used weapons in modern media. Boomstick: But some with them can kick ass, like Pearl, the renegade gem. Wiz: And Undyne, the captain of the royal guard. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Pearl Wiz: The gem homeworld, one of the most dangerous places in the universe, being ruled under an iron fist. Boomstick: However, some renegaded, like Pearl. Pearl was the second in command to Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and one of the strongest beings. Wiz: Pearl is a master at swordsmanship, being able to easily cut apart beings in fast succession. Boomstick: Pearl is also capable of making holograms which can fight for her. Though said holograms can be easily destroyed be highly trained warriors. Wiz: However, her strongest weapon is her spear, which can launch blasts of energy at enemies. Boomstick: Though Pearl is strong and smart, her utter devotion to Rose Quartz and she can be reverted back to her gem form after defeated, which is easily destroyable. Wiz: Needless to say though, Pearl is a strong and individual being. Undyne Wiz: The underground, home to all the monsters kept under by humans. Asgore decided to make a royal guard to keep all humans from leaving. Boomstick: And their leader is Undyne. Equipped with thousands of spears and arrows at her disposal, she was made to take down heroes. Wiz: There's also the fact that she can walk from two long distances in mere seconds, and can spawn spears rfom within the ground. Boomstick: However, her trump card is her ability to trap people in one spot, forcing them to block oncoming attacks. Wiz: She also has her "undying form", which can take numerous hits from Chara without budging. Boomstick: Though, besides that, Undyne often puts herself in danger for the help of others. The Fight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgBc5vwIJm0 plays) Pearl walks through Waterfall, covered in dust. Undyne appears behind her. Undyne: My god, you have killed thousands. Why do you even drive yourself to do this? You've killed them all for what, some sort of satisfaction? Pearl stands to fight Undyne, not even talking. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEeJuEM2ZRI begins playing) Undyne sends multiple arrows and spears at Pearl, coming from the ground and the air. Pearl dodges most of them, then proceeds to run at Undyne, who fights her hand to hand with a spear. Undyne freezes Pearl in place, then sends thousands of spears at her, which Pearl blocks most of them, before Undyne unfreezes her and sends her barreling into a wall. Pearl gets up, then proceeds to knock Undyne down. Undyne proceeds to get up, then suplexes two boulders right above Pearl, who dodges them. Undyne shrugs off the fall, then runs at Pearl. Pearl goes into the air, and summons multiple holo-pearls to fight Undyne, which are quickly defeated. She also grabs a sword, then runs at Undyne. She proceeds to cut Undyne through the chest, highly damaging her. Undyne begins melting. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbIa49eIWoM begins playing) Undyne: I see now, it's not all about us monsters, is it? You're just going to kill everyone until you're satisfied, huh? I see thousands of beings aligned against you, and i'm not going to let the same fate of those you killed fall upon them! Undyne shifts into her undying form, staring at Pearl. Undyne: You're going to have to try a LITTLE harder than that! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPCMJC1Ig6s plays as the two stare each other down) Undyne The Undying slowly walks towards Pearl, taking out a spear. Pearl sends multiple blasts of energy and multiple spears at her, but to no avail. Undyne impales Pearl with a spear, killing her. She then proceeds to step on Pearl's gem, cracking it. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME! But there goes someone else's waifu... Wiz: Alright, while Pearl may have had the advantage in terms of speed, Undyne could just easily stop her in her tracks by freezing her in place. Boomstick: Alongside that, Undyne is capable of suplexing herself, which is impossible. There's also the fact that she had the advantage in terms of power and durability. Looks like pearl couldn't crack Undyne down. Wiz: The winner is Undyne. Advantages and Disadvantages Pearl + Far more experience + Smarter - Easily breakable at her gem - Slower Undyne + Faster + More durable + Undying form tipped the scales - Far less experience - Not as smart as Pearl - Not so many other weapons besides her spears NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Dracula walks throughout his castle, only to notice somebody standing at the top of a building, and they probably don't work for him. He jumps down. Alucard appears as well. Marceline also comes in, holding an axe. Mysterious Figure: ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE! The figure is revealed to be Dio Brando. VAMPIRE BATTLE ROYALE. COMING SOON. |-| Gogeta46Power= Description Undertale vs Steven Universe. Which one of these female spear users would take it in a fight. Interlude Undyne Pearl Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages |-| TheDoomGaze= Pearl Vs. Undyne is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Pearl from Steven Universe against Undyne from Undertale. Description Steven Universe Vs. Undertale! Interlude Pearl Undyne Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! Who do you think will win? Rooting Pearl, Betting Undyne. Rooting The Undyne, Betting Pearl. Rooting and Betting Undyne. Rooting and Betting Pearl. Tie What's better? Steven Universe Undertale Both Who's the best spear lady? Pearl Undyne None of these. Death Battle! Results Advantages and Disadvantages Polls Who do you think will win? Pearl Undyne Did you like how the battle went out? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Spear Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ceoxal Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Steven Universe vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 3 TheDoomGaze Category:Became a One Minute Melee